


Double Date

by roseleslie87fan



Series: Wild(e) & Sexy: Dance Club Nights [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseleslie87fan/pseuds/roseleslie87fan
Summary: Jon, Ygritte, Arya and Gendry go to The Red Viper together to celebrate their dating anniversaries...
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Jon Snow/Ygritte
Series: Wild(e) & Sexy: Dance Club Nights [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748971
Kudos: 3





	Double Date

**Author's Note:**

> Written for entertainment only

Gendry stopped his matte black **Bugatti** **110** , _**The Fastest and Strongest Italian car after Fiat**_ as the TV commercial said, in front of the Stark Mansion and walked out, dressed in a black shirt, slacks and polished shoes; the passenger door opened a second later and Ygritte walked out, dressed in a moderately skimpy glittering silver top that revealed a large part of her stomach, low waist white skinny jeans and black high heeled shoes with open fingers, tied with a few straps adorned with small diamonds that went over her feet, from her toes to her ankles; her fiery red hair was loose, falling to the middle of her back, and her jewelry was minimal, just a silver bracelet on her left wrist and a thin silver chain around her waist, a few centimeters below her navel. Gendry was speechless when he picked up his friend Jon Snow's girlfriend a few minutes ago; she was so beautiful that night, and he caught himself thinking just how sexy the wild girl from the farther North looked, but he admonished himself, telling himself in his own mind that he was in love with Arya Stark, Jon's younger half sister, who turned 24 a couple of days ago, while Gendry was 26, the same as Jon, and Ygritte was 28 years old... Ygritte walked slowly over the driveway towards the front door and rang the bell; Jon opened the door a few seconds later, dressed in a dark silk button up shirt, blood red tie, white slacks and black shoes. - What's with the shirt, Jon Snow? - Ygritte asked teasingly after they exchanged a short kiss - is it made of the finest silk from Tralalalaleedey? - she grinned, and Jon felt the oncoming grin tugging at the corner of his mouth as well; Gendry, who got inside a second after Ygritte, whistled quietly when Arya walked down the stairs, dressed in a black sparkling mini dress that ended halfway at her thighs; it had a high neck collar and no back, its back side ending just below the shoulder blades of a young brunette with shoulder length hair...

************

Gendry stopped his car in front of the _**Red Viper**_ dance club, and the four young people got inside; the music blared from the speakers, and the disco ball turned above the dancing stage, bathing the darkened club interior with the illumination in all of the colors of the rainbow, thanks to the LED lights that were built in the ball...

_**When I dance they call me Macarena** _   
_**And the boys they say que soy buena** _   
_**They all want me** _   
_**They can't have me** _

_**So they all come and dance beside me...** _

Ygritte got up as soon as the song began playing, _**Los Del Rio ft.Bayside Boys - Macarena (Bayside Boys Remix)**_ , and she walked towards the stage, her back turned on the guests that sat at the tables; she put her left hand on the back of her head and her right hand in the middle of her lower stomach so that her thumb now touched the chain around her waist...

_**Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena** _   
_**Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegría cosa buena** _   
_**Dale a tu cuerpo alegría, Macarena** _   
_**Hey Macarena, aay!** _

_**Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena** _   
_**Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegría cosa buena** _   
_**Dale a tu cuerpo alegría, Macarena** _   
_**Hey Macarena, aay!** _

All the guests were staring, transfixed, as Ygritte moved her hips in a sexy way, her back were still turned on the patrons; when she turned towards the front, there was no guy inside the club who could remove their eyes from the red haired girl's exposed midriff; Gendry also looked at her stomach, intently watching how her belly button rolled in and out, up and down as she danced, and even Arya found it hard to avert her gaze; Ygritte was very sexy, she had to admit that fact, and the way her body moved when she was dancing... Ygritte and Arya were best friends, both girls shared their love for Jon, albeit in different ways. At a table in the corner sat a brown haired Margaery Tyrell with her brother Loras and his boyfriend and lover Renly Baratheon, while a platinum blonde haired former model Daenerys Targaryen and her boyfriend Khal Drogo, an outlaw biker, sat at the table next to them; Loras and Renly stared at the redhead's swaying body, seemingly forgetting that they were a gay couple, so intoxicated were they with Ygritte's half naked body and her sexy dancing moves; smile tugged at the corner of Drogo's mouth, his eyes practically swallowing the wild girl's body, the biker thought that he would have had to ask Jon Snow if he could befriend the Northern bastard's fiery haired girlfriend since he began to have a crush on her, forgetting Dany next to him for the moment, because he realized that the Targaryen girl was not the most beautiful woman, oh no, Ygritte has beaten her there, and beautiful girls always were Drogo's weakness...


End file.
